Venha pra mim
by Mystik
Summary: Hora de revelar sentimentos ocultos...fanfic escrita em conjunto com Lilik!


**Venha pra mim**

– Ah! Que saco!

Ken trabalhava sozinho na floricultura. Omi estava na escola, Yoji ainda não havia acordado e Aya havia ido ao hospital visitar Aya-chan. E já estava demorando...apesar de estarem juntos, por insistência do próprio jogador, Ken ainda sentia o outro distante. Era doloroso, mas ele amava o ruivo e nada podia fazer contra isso. Suspirou escorando-se no balcão, para sua sorte ainda não era hora das meninas saírem da escola, então a floricultura estava numa paz merecida, a não ser por...adentrou na floricultura uma garota de cabelos curtos, que Ken já conhecia muito bem.

– Onde está Aya-san?

– Ele não está e não faço idéia de onde tenha ido! – mentiu. Sakura era uma ameaça para o jogador. Não gostava nem um pouco de vê-la perto de seu espadachim. Todas as vezes que ela aparecia, era um motivo para Ken explodir de raiva e frustração.

* * *

Aya andava distraído pelas ruas enquanto voltava para a Koneko. Ele estava confuso. E tudo por causa de um certo jogador. Eles estavam 'juntos' por quase dois meses. Mais por insistência do moreno do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas de uns dias pra c� ele sentia que algo havia mudado. Algo que ele não compreendia ainda.

De uns tempos pra cá ele se pegava observando o atleta. Cada gesto seu, cada sorriso, cada olhar. E sentia seu coração bater mais rápido e sua boca ficar seca, sua mente apenas desejando que eles estivessem sozinhos para que ele pudesse agarrar o outro e fazer o que quisesse com ele.

Mas ele percebera que não era apenas isso. Sentia vontade de apenas ficar perto dele. Aya saiu do devaneio quando viu que já estava em frente da floricultura. Suspirando ele entrou e amaldiçoou a hora que pisou na Koneko por ver quem estava lá. Sakura...

Ao ver o espadachim entrando na floricultura, Ken abriu um sorriso, mas logo ele se desfez ao ver Sakura correndo até o espadachim. O moreninho saiu de onde estava morrendo de ciúmes e frustração e vindo para dentro de casa.

– Aya-san! Onde você esteve? Fiquei aqui te esperando, eu queria muito te ver. – sorriu para o espadachim – O Ken está nervoso, o que foi? Ele me tratou tão mal quando perguntei por você...mas você está bem, Aya-san? Eu fiquei tanto tempo sem vir aqui, né?

– Ahn... – respondeu o ruivo, apenas desejando que a garota não viesse mais. Ele continuou adentrando na loja, indo atrás do balcão. Discretamente ele olhou na direção em que o moreno tinha ido. Então encarou a garota, sua voz mais fria que o normal – O que posso fazer por você, Sakura?

– Eu só vim te ver Aya-san, você sabe eu gosto de ficar perto de você! Eu gosto muito de vir te visitar, você não gosta, Aya-san? – a garota fez uma cara triste.

Ken entrou nervoso dentro de casa, se trancando no quarto. Suspirou sentado com as costas encostadas na porta. Aquele olhar que Aya dera para Sakura...Ken nunca seria olhado da mesma forma. Mesmo estando com Aya há dois meses, Ken nunca ouvira de sua boca uma palavra carinhosa, ou sequer Aya já lhe olhara com ternura. Era doloroso, mas mesmo assim, queria ficar perto do outro, amava de verdade o espadachim. Mesmo que não pudesse ser correspondido à altura, o jogador queria ficar com ele, mesmo que se para Aya fosse apenas sexo.

– Mas, Aya-san...onde você estava?

– Sakura...na verdade a loja está fechando já...se você puder ir embora... – sibilou o espadachim no mesmo tom frio, arranjando um desculpa – Tenho certeza que poderemos conversar outro dia com mais calma.

– Ah! Gomen, Aya-san...então...amanhã eu posso vir aqui? – a garota perguntou com um semblante triste.

– Veremos...sim? – disse o outro indo em direção a porta para tirar os vasos que ficavam do lado de fora da loja.

– Então tchau Aya-san! Até amanhã! – a garoa saiu feliz, imaginando se Aya sentia por ela o mesmo que ela sentia por ele.

Ele apenas colocou as coisas rapidamente dentro da loja e trancou a porta. Ele precisava falar com o moreno, que tinha saído do local um tanto quanto estranho. Ele começou a subir as escadas. Chegando na porta do quarto do jogador, ele bateu nela hesitante.

– Ken?

Ken estava ainda sentado com as costas na porta e ela estava trancada. Ouviu o ruivo chamando-o e isso só aumentou sua dor. Escondia a cabeça com as braços e chorava de um profundo desgosto. Aya nunca entenderia como Ken se sentia com relação a tudo, a forma com a Qual Aya olhava para Sakura. Ken nunca teria um olhar de ternura do ruivo.

– Ken...eu preciso falar com você! Abre a porta... – sussurrou o ruivo, suspirando. Ele percebera que havia algo errado com o jogador de uns tempos pra cá.

O moreno levantou-se do chão, ainda com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ficou um tempo olhando para porta. Não teria coragem de encarar Aya. Não só estava magoado, como também estava frustrado e com muita raiva do espadachim. Levou a mão a chave e girou-a. Abriu a porta e encarou sério o ruivo, uma vontade lhe queimava por dentro, por acertar a cara dele com um soco.

– Ken... – sua voz falhou levemente ao ver a dor e a mágoa nos olhos do outro. Ele então entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si – Ken...o que...houve?

– Nada. – respondeu seco, sentindo tudo dentro de si morrer. Ouvir a voz do espadachim era doloroso para ele. Todo esse tempo e Ken havia se decidido em abrir mão do que sentia, deixar o espadachim livre de seu infortúnio. Sentou-se na cama.

Aya sentou-se na cama ao lado do outro, seus olhos violetas observando cada expressão do rosto do outro. Sem que pudesse se conter, ele passou a mão no rosto do jogador numa carícia suave, enquanto secava suas lágrimas. Ele fez tudo em silêncio.

Ken se assustou com essa demonstração de carinho, mas o moreno havia perdido completamente a vontade de continuar com o ruivo. Há algum tempo já vinha pensando nisso.

– Aya...eu...eu não vou mais te importunar, sei que você não sente o mesmo por mim. E eu fui um teimoso em te obrigar a ficar comigo, insistir...me desculpe... – o moreno se levantou da cama arrasado.

Num impulso, o ruivo levantou-se e abraçou o moreno por trás, encostando seu corpo no dele. Então ele murmurou numa voz suave, um tom de angústia escondido nela.

– Não vá...eu...eu preciso...falar...com...você.

– Falar o que Aya? Eu já disse tudo! Eu sei que você não pode corresponder o que eu sinto, porque você não sente o mesmo, você nunca vai sentir, nunca deu a importância que eu dava pra esse relacionamento. Eu pensei que dava para levar, que o amor que eu sentia era suficiente para nós dois. Mas não é...eu não consigo mais...eu não tenho mais forças... – começou um choro angustiado, misturando tudo o que sentia, ficando mais arrasado a cada segundo.

– Será que dá pra me escutar Ken Hidaka? – falou num tom sério o ruivo apertando ainda mais o abraço. Ele então o virou de frente e abraçou-o numa ternura que nunca havia sentido antes – Algo mudou... – ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro.

– Mudou! Mudou sim! E eu sei o que mudou Aya! Eu não quero mais continuar! Eu não quero mais ver você com aqueles olhares para Sakura enquanto eu, que estou com você há dois meses, continuo recebendo os mesmo olhares frios! – Ken tentou se desvencilhar do abraço – Eu não preciso disso Aya! Eu queria me sentir amado! Pensei que insistindo eu conseguiria, mas não consegui! Eu não quero continuar acabou! Acabou tudo! – Ken gritava sentindo-se desesperado.

– Baka! 'Os olhares que eu dou pra Sakura'? Eu não amo aquela garota! Será que você não percebe? – gritou também o espadachim o encarando com seus olhos violetas cheios de raiva e angústia por não conseguir dizer o que já tinha certeza.

– Mas você também não me ama! Você só ama a si mesmo e a sua irmã! Só! – o jogador suspirou já soluçando, sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrer por seus olhos e molharem seu rosto.

– Baka... – aquilo fora mais um suspiro do que um xingo. Ele então encostou seus lábios no do outro, num selinho leve, mas ele esperava que pudesse conter todo seu sentimento. Ele nem notou que escorriam lágrimas de seus olhos também.

Ken estava tão desnorteado com sua revolta que nem vira que Aya também chorava.

– Eu te amava...eu te amava de verdade Aya...mas por que...por que você nunca correspondeu? Porque você nunca me abraçou? Você nunca...me tratou diferente de um qualquer?

– Nunca...reparei...até uns dias atrás...quando me peguei olhando pra você na Koneko... – ele encarou o outro, seus olhos violetas brilhantes por causa das lágrimas – Reparando o quão lindo você fica...quando sorri...e me deu vontade...de apenas...te abraçar...de ficar perto de você...de sentir sua presença...perto de mim... – ele precisava falar, agora que tinha começado, precisava ir até o fim.

– Aya...porque...porque só agora? – o moreno abaixou a cabeça sentindo-se a pior das criaturas, não conseguia parar de chorar. Não conseguia falar, sentia-se fraco do tanto que chorara. Nunca pensou que ficaria tão mal quanto estava agora – Eu estou me sentindo um verdadeiro lixo...

– Sua insistência...sua energia...eu me sentia...morto por dentro Ken... – sussurrou o ruivo desviando o olhar levemente – Enquanto estava buscando a vingança da minha irmã...minha alma...meu coração...morreu...aos poucos... – ele então enxugou uma lágrima que descia dos olhos verdes do outro - Você...fez nascer...uma faísca de sentimento...de vida...novamente...eu...eu fiquei assustado ao descobrir...que sentia novamente...

Ken abaixou o rosto ainda chorando. Queria acreditar nas palavras de Aya, mas ainda estava magoado. Ainda estava triste. Fora machucado e enganado tantas vezes pelas pessoas que mais amava.

Aya pegou-o pelo queixo suavemente, fazendo-o encara-lo.

– Ken...só me diga...que não...é...tarde...demais...onegai... – ele encostou sua testa na do moreno enquanto lutava para que toda aquela angústia fosse embora.

Ken sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas e tudo o que pode fazer foi beijar Aya da mesma forma apaixonada com a qual beijava antes.

O ruivo beijou-o com todo o sentimento que possuía dentro de si, seus corpos colados. Como se não quisessem se soltar nunca mais.

O atleta se abraçou a Aya, com medo de que tudo fosse um sonho. Que logo ele acordasse e encarasse a dura realidade, de ter o Aya frio de volta, tratando-o como um qualquer, se divertido com seu corpo e logo o abandonando, sem se importar com seus sentimentos. Ken o abraçava cada vez mais forte.

Aya inspirou o perfume que vinha do corpo do moreno, seu corpo se arrepiando de prazer. Ele nunca se cansaria de ter o outro perto de si. Agora percebia isso claramente. Com gentileza ele levou o outro até a cama e convidou-o para deitar-se com ele.

– Quero...ficar perto de você...o tempo que você me permitir...Ken...

– Aya... – o moreninho se deitou com o ruivo na cama, ainda receoso de se aquilo tudo era realmente real. Ainda teimava que logo Aya voltaria a trata-lo da mesma forma. Não sabia como poderia agir.

O espadachim apenas abraçou o outro, sentindo o calor do corpo do moreninho. Ele podia dizer que estava...feliz.

– Ken...Aishiteru...

– A-aya... – apenas se abraçou ao ruivo, ainda receoso, encostando sua cabeça no peito do ruivo, como sempre tivera vontade de fazer depois de fazerem amor. Mas o ruivo o impedia, já que sempre saía de seu quarto sem dizer uma palavra que fosse.

Aya começou a beijar os cabelos do outro, sentindo o perfume que emanava deles...perfume de gencianas. Suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas do outro numa caricia. Ele beijou a testa, os olhos, a bochecha até parar a poucos centímetros da boca do outro.

– Posso? – perguntou meio relutante.

– Não precisa perguntar Aya... – o moreno disse sem jeito, mas acabou sorrindo para o ruivo. Ainda que meio receoso, preferia tentar acreditar naquele novo Aya – Claro que pode...

Aya abaixou seus lábios e tomou os do jogador num beijo cheio de desejo, paixão, tudo misturado. Ele ficou por cima do outro enquanto acariciava os cabelos castanhos do jogador.

Ken retribuía o beijo, sentindo tudo voltar a vida, de forma mais intensa. Queria acreditar naquele Aya carinhoso, queria compartilhar com ele todos os seus sentimentos.

– Aishiteru...Aya...

– Aishiterumo... – sussurrou o ruivo ainda de lábios colados ao do outro, suas mãos acariciando a cintura do outro enquanto ele beijava-o novamente, nunca se cansando de provar aqueles lábios que tinham um gosto delicioso e viciante.

Ken se abraçava mais ao corpo de Aya, agora poderia dizer que estava começando a se sentir completo. Mesmo não conseguindo conter as lágrimas, ele ainda se sentia feliz por estar com Aya e por poder acreditar que estava sendo amado.

Ousando um pouco, Aya adentrou com suas mãos calejadas dentro da camiseta que o moreno usava. Ele desenhou com os dedos círculos pelo abdome definido enquanto descia com os lábios para provar a pele do jogador, depositando beijos pelo pescoço e ombro.

– Hum... – Ken deixou escapar um gemido que, embora baixo, Aya com certeza havia escutado. Ken deixava seu pescoço livre para que o outro o beijasse, adorando todo o carinho com o qual Aya fazia aquilo.

Ele subiu com as mãos pela camiseta, até fazer o outro levantar um pouco para tira-la. Então ele observou o corpo que já vira tantas vezes, mas só agora dava a devida atenção. Um suspiro escapou da sua boca.

– Perfeito...

Ken deixou que o ruivo tirasse sua camisa e sorriu com surpresa. Era a primeira vez que Aya o havia elogiado, sentiu-se corar com vergonha. Mas ficara realmente muito feliz, Aya não sabia o quão importante para ele era ouvir palavras carinhosas.

Ele abaixou-se e beijou o ombro descoberto, ouvindo um gemido baixo escapar dos lábios do atleta. Então ele moveu-se, começando a beijar cada pedaço de pele até chegar nos mamilos do jovem. Ele começou a lamber e sugar um enquanto suas mãos pálidas foram se insinuando, beliscando e acariciando o outro.

– Ah! Aya... – gemeu com a carícia deliciosa, arqueando suas costas. As mãos de Aya eram tão macias...tão quentes e deliciosas. Ken levou uma mão a cabeça do ruivo, afagando os cabelos vermelhos.

Ele abandonou um mamilo e seguiu para o outro, deixando um rastro de saliva pelo local, como uma trilha de fogo, sua mão agora descendo mais e indo até o centro da necessidade do moreno.

– Aya... – o moreno gemeu o nome do ruivo, ainda acariciando os macios e cheirosos cabelos – ahnmmm...

– Adoro...ouvir...você...gemendo meu nome...Ken... – sussurrou o outro de encontro à pele quente do moreno enquanto descia com a língua pelo abdome definido, lambendo cada quadradinho dele com gosto.

– Ah...ah...Aya... – ao ouvir aquilo, Ken se sentiu mais incentivado em deixar seus gemidos fluírem naturalmente.

Aya chegou perto do volume que já se formava no calça que o outro usava. Como se fosse um gato, ele passou o rosto no membro coberto do moreno, inalando o cheiro que vinha dele. Ele gemeu de forma baixa e rouca.

– Você...me deixa...louco...

– Ah! – adorou ouvir aquelas palavras da boca de Aya e gemeu com o que o ruivo havia feito consigo.

Aya começou a abrir a calça que o moreno usava, enquanto o encarava fixamente, seus olhos violetas refletindo desejo. E agora amor.

– Ahnmm... – Aya era quem o deixava louco, com aquele jeito diferente com o qual estava agindo. Ken estava adorando, nunca esperou que seu koi um dia quisesse dar-lhe prazer de verdade.

– Quero...provar...cada pedaço seu...de uma forma que eu nunca fiz... – sussurrou o ruivo terminando de abrir a calça e tirando-a, junto com a cueca do moreno, deixando-o exposto aos seus olhos – Experimenta-lo...com todo meu corpo...meu coração... – ele lambeu de leve a ereção do jogador, saboreando o gosto exótico – E minha boca...

– Aya... – Ken sentia seu corpo se arrepiar a cada palavra que saía da boca do ruivo. Sentiu seu corpo todo reagir ao toque da aveludada língua de Aya seu membro.

Aya apenas levantou-se e tirou sua roupa lentamente, querendo expor cada pedaço do seu corpo para o moreno. O ruivo fazia de uma forma extremamente sensual, queria que o que estavam prestes a fazer fosse totalmente inesquecível para o moreno.

Sentiu seu membro pulsar e seus olhos escurecerem-se de desejo pelo belo corpo alvo e escultural do ruivo. Lindo, simplesmente definido e lindo.

– É você...quem me deixa...louco...Aya... – murmurou, enquanto via o ruivo despir-se só para ele.

O espadachim deu um sorriso de lado, o primeiro que dava em muitos anos. Ele então ficou completamente nu e engatinhou na direção do outro, sussurrando como um caçador.

– Que bom que eu te enlouqueço Ken...daqui pra frente sua insanidade só vai aumentar...eu prometo...

– Hum...Aya...eu preciso de você...só você...pra sempre... – murmurou. Sua felicidade crescia a cada instante – Me deixe insano...no limite da loucura... – olhava completamente apaixonado para o espadachim.

– Eu vou... – murmurou o ruivo enquanto parava a centímetros da boca do outro. Então começou um beijo lento, agonizante, querendo aumentar a loucura daquele momento aos poucos, enquanto seus corpos se encostavam cada vez mais, se escorregando e se esfregando cada vez mais.

Ken também se esfregava em Aya, elevando seus quadris, permitindo que as duas ereções se esfregassem, deixando seus gemidos de urgência sendo abafados pelo quente e apaixonado beijo. Enquanto ele fazia seus dedos marcarem as costas alvas do ruivo.

O beijo se tornava mais denso, mais urgente, enquanto as mãos de Aya exploravam cada pedaço do corpo do outro, com curiosidade e precisão. Suas mão escorregaram até a bunda perfeita do moreno, apalpando-a e apertando-as enquanto o beijava, engolindo cada gemido de Ken como se fosse um doce maravilhoso. Ele queria prolongar a tortura até o limite.

– Hum... – Ken enfiava com voracidade sua língua na boca do ruivo, como nunca havia feito antes, só queria que esse momento nunca acabasse, por isso se agarrava ainda mais ao ruivo. A cada segundo que se passava, sentia ondas de prazer assolarem seu corpo com os toques das mãos do espadachim.

Aya deslizou um dos dedos pela fenda que escondia a entrada do outro sabendo o quão sensível Ken era naquele local. Separando-se lentamente da boca saborosa do outro, não sem antes mordisca-la, se dirigiu àquele pescoço macio.

– Ahmm...ah! – se arrepiou com o toque dos dedos de Aya em uma parte tão sensível, sentindo seu membro pulsar ainda mais. Ken jogou seu quadril mais para cima, fazendo sua ereção tocar novamente na de Aya, causando-lhe um gemido mais alto, seguido pelo nome do ruivo sussurrado.

– Uhn...Ken... – gemeu baixo o ruivo na orelha do jovem, enquanto seu dedo se esfregava com um pouco mais de força naquele local, mas não o penetrando. Ele então o encarou, para observar cada feição de prazer no rosto do jogador.

Ken se encontrava com os olhos semicerrados e o rosto completamente corado, devido ao prazer que sentia com os toques de Aya.

– Você...fica lindo...com o rosto desse jeito... – murmurou o espadachim inebriado enquanto passava seus lábios de leve no rosto do outro. Então começou a penetra-lo com um dedo.

– Ah! Aya... – adorou sentir o dedo de Aya penetrando seu canal com tanta delicadeza se comparada com a forma com a qual o possuía antes, sem se importar com o que o moreno preferia. Se bem que da outra forma era bastante excitante também...

– Ken...vai...quero te ouvir...gemer... – sussurrou o ruivo no ouvido do outro, mordiscando-o logo em seguida. Ele então esfregou seu dedo na próstata do outro, repetindo o ato por várias vezes seguidas.

– Ahnm...Aya...ah! Ah! Isso...ahnmm... – sentir o ruivo esfregando sua próstata dava-lhe mais prazer do que já sentira antes.

– Geme...mais...pra que todos...uhn...saibam...que você pertence...a mim...assim...como eu...ahn...pertenço a você... – gemeu o ruivo. Ele se excitava completamente só de ouvir o outro.

– AH! Aya! Anh...mais...por favor...hum...eu preciso de mais... – o jogador sentia que só aquele dedo em seu canal não era o suficiente para satisfazê-lo.

O espadachim sentiu a urgência na voz do outro. Então começou a penetra-lo com um segundo dedo enquanto ia abaixando a cabeça e lambendo lentamente a ereção do moreninho.

– Ah! – Ken gemeu mais alto ao sentir novamente a macia língua do ruivo acariciar aquele lugar, que lhe causava tanto prazer – Aya...você é meu...

– E você...é meu...Hidaka Ken... – gemeu o ruivo antes de engolir a ereção do outro, enquanto seus dois dedos o preparavam para a parte principal.

– Sim...eu sempre fui seu...Aya... – sussurrou entre gemidos, acariciando os cabelos ruivos do espadachim.

Ele chupou com gosto o membro em sua boca, enquanto movimentava os dedos dentro do jogador. Antes ele não se atreveria a toca-lo tanto, mas agora...tinha necessidade de sentir cada pedaço do corpo do outro.

– Ahnmm...Aya...eu...ah! – involuntariamente Ken começou a mover os quadris para cima e para baixo.

O espadachim deixou o outro se movimentar à vontade dentro da sua boca, gemendo baixo para fazer um estímulo a mais no outro, penetrando agora um terceiro dedo no moreninho.

– Ah! Aya...isso...ahnm... – Ken gemia enquanto movia-se com mais urgência, sentindo seu membro quase tocar a garganta do ruivo.

Aya queria sentir o gosto do outro. Ele chupava com cada vez mais gosto enquanto seus dedos se esfregavam na próstata do moreninho. Ken movia-se mais rápido ainda sentindo seu baixo ventre começar a formigar.

– Aya...hum...ah! – lambeu os lábios já secos devidos aos contínuos gemidos. Com um movimento mais forte, sua semente inundou a boca do ruivo.

Aya engoliu tudo com gosto, extasiado por sentir o gosto de Ken. Ele não parou de mexer seus dedos dentro dele enquanto subia com a boca pelo corpo do outro até alcançar os lábios carnudos e beija-lo com gosto.

– Aya...hum... – deixava a língua do ruivo invadir sua boca, sentindo seu próprio gosto pela primeira vez misturado com o gosto da boca do ruivo. Ken ainda estava nas alturas e foi voltando aos poucos, sendo trazido de volta pelo beijo tão saboroso de seu koi.

O espadachim beijava-o com paixão, seu membro inconscientemente se esfregando na entrada do moreno, que começava a pulsar.

– Uhn...Ken...

– Aya...ah...eu preciso de você...agora... – Ken sentia o membro de Aya roçar em sua entrada sem penetrá-lo, torturando-o, tirando a pouca razão que ainda tinha.

– Ken... – sussurrou o outro, encarando-o com desejo – Eu te amo... – murmurou enquanto forçava-se dentro daquele canal apertado, querendo sentir cada centímetro do corpo do moreno.

– Ah...isso... – passou os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo, beijando-o apaixonadamente enquanto sentia-se ser penetrado. Adorava aquela sensação diferente das anteriores.

Aya entrou por completo no jogador, enquanto beijava-o com desejo, como se quisesse fundir seus corpos. Ele então saiu por completo, entrando numa única estocada, vendo o jogador gemer alto.

– AAAAh! Aya! Ahnmm... – sentiu o ruivo entrar com uma só estocada, fazendo seu canal todo se contrair de uma vez e tentar expulsar o membro dentro de si. Ken apertou seus dedos, deixando marcas vermelhas na pele alva e gemendo de puro prazer.

– Uhn...gosta...ahn...disso...Ken? – perguntou meio gemendo o ruivo enquanto repetia o ato, estocando-o mais fortemente.

– Sim...ahnmmm... – Ken sentia Aya mover-se, tocando seu ponto mais sensível. O moreninho enlaçou suas pernas em volta da cintura do ruivo, permitindo uma penetração mais funda e mais prazerosa.

– Adoro...me sentir...dentro de você...tocando-o...ahn...por dentro...marcando-o...como meu...ah! – gemeu o ruivo de encontro ao ouvido do outro enquanto aumentava o ritmo das estocadas, suas mãos entrelaçando-se nas mãos do moreninho.

– Aya...isso... – o jogador sentia Aya entrar mais e mais fundo, dando-lhe mais prazer do que jamais imaginara sentir com nenhuma outra pessoa, nem mesmo com o próprio Aya.

O ruivo queria entra o mais fundo possível, possui-lo por inteiro, como nunca tinha feito antes. Ele então pegou o membro do outro nas mãos, sentindo-o pulsar e endurecer novamente e começou a masturba-lo no ritmo das estocadas que já faziam a cama começar a balançar.

– Aha...ah...ahnm... – sentir Aya dentro de seu canal e ainda as mãos do ruivo em seu membro o estavam deixando cada vez mais louco de prazer, gemendo mais alto e continuamente.

– Quero ouvi-lo gemer...sempre...ouvi-lo gritar de prazer... – sussurrou Aya masturbando-o mais rápido, enquanto estocava-o com força, sentindo seu corpo todo arder de prazer.

– Aya ! AH! Mais...ahnm...por favor...ah! – Ken sentia tudo mover junto com os corpos grudados pelo suor.

Aya se movia mais rápido ainda. Ele tirou as mãos do membro do outro e colou seus corpos, deixando a fricção acariciar a ereção de Ken. Suas mãos o pegaram pelo cabelo, beijando-o selvagemente, querendo como que sugar a sua alma naquele ato, todo seu controle se esvaindo diante dos gemidos do moreninho.

– Hum...Aya...ahnm...você...vai acabar...comigo...ah! – gemia sentindo ser penetrado com mais força, um prazer delicioso tomando conta de seu corpo a cada estocada, a cada movimento.

– Você...é...só...meu...Ken... – gemeu o outro enquanto se arremetia com cada vez mais força, seu clímax chegando cada vez mais rápido com os gemidos do outro.

– Aaah! – sentiu uma sensação bem familiar se aproximando mais intensamente do que da primeira vez, tomando conta de seu corpo, causando-lhe um prazer devastador. Não suportando mais, gozou pela segunda vez entre os corpos de ambos.

Aya gemeu mais alto, enquanto beijava-o com paixão, sentindo seu corpo sofrer espasmos incontroláveis enquanto gozava dentro do canal do moreninho, marcando-o novamente. Ele tinha a respiração acelerada, seu coração parecia querer rasgar seu peito devido ao orgasmo avassalador.

Ken estava deitado, parecia anestesiado, sentindo todo o seu corpo relaxar-se involuntariamente. Sua visão completamente nublada e suas pálpebras pesavam. O calor do corpo de Aya sobre o seu, fazendo-o voltar a realidade lentamente.

– Ken... – sussurrou o ruivo com adoração, enquanto beijava-o lentamente, com carinho, se retirando ao poucos de dentro do calor do corpo do jogador.

– Hum... – nem tinha como falar, ainda completamente tomado pelo efeito do orgasmo, custando a voltar a completa realidade, aproveitando o calor do corpo do ruivo.

Aya sorriu levemente ao ver como o moreninho estava sonhador e sonolento. Ele então passou seu nariz no pescoço do outro, inalando o cheiro do corpo dele e ronronando como se fosse um gato.

– Aya... – chamou com receio, aquilo havia sido tão bom, que parecia um sonho – Isso foi...verdade...não foi? Foi mesmo...real?

– Foi...real...koibito... – sussurrou o espadachim, nem se dando conta da palavra que tinha dito. Ele então beijou com carinho o pescoço dele, suas mãos afagando o cabelo dele.

– Do que...você me chamou Aya? – Ken sentou-se na cama, mal acreditando em seus ouvidos – O que...você disse?

Aya piscou confuso. Então sorriu, assustando ainda mais o jogador.

– Você...é meu koibito...não é?

– Aya...isso é sério? Isso é sério mesmo? De verdade? – Ken não sabia como acreditar, sentia-se confuso e uma vontade intensa de chorar. Sempre quisera ouvir aquelas palavras ditas por seu amado, sempre.

– Ken... – o espadachim olhou-o sério, enquanto segurava o rosto do jovem com suas mãos – Eu te amo e eu nunca falo nada por brincadeira...seu eu disse isso...é porque é sério... – o ruivo aproximou-se do outro e sussurrou novamente – koibito...

– Aya... – sentia novamente as lágrimas molharem sua face, era tão bom ouvir aquilo. Não se contendo, pulou sobre o ruivo, abraçando-o com força, quase sufocando-o – Fala de novo, koi...onegai...

– Koibito...koibito...koibito... – sussurrou de forma calorosa e sensual, seus lábios se encontrando com os do moreno num beijo apaixonado.

– Hum...Aya...e se eu disser que pra acreditar nisso...eu quero você de novo...e de novo...até amanhecer? Você faria isso por mim? – Ken perguntou dando um límpido sorriso para o ruivo.

– Sempre...eu sempre...tenho fome de você...Ken... – sussurrou enquanto passava as mãos pelo corpo ainda úmido de suor da transa anterior.

– Aya...aishiteru...moto...moto...moto... – beijou a boca do espadachim de forma apaixonada.

– Aishiterumo... – sussurrou beijando-o de volta.

**Owari**

Então, o que acharam? Queremos saber! O.o

Mystik e Lili-k


End file.
